


A New Start

by Legacies23



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacies23/pseuds/Legacies23
Summary: Senior Year is what the group is excited for and there is a new student
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. New girl

(Josie pov)

Today is our first day back at school me and all my friends are seniors we go to mystic falls high school together I am so excited this is going to be the best year of our lives 

My sister pull into the our usual parking space we walk in the hallway like we own the place along we spotted hope and mg we are like the most popular kids in school it is a few minutes before the bell rings we stopped and started greeting each other hope and lizzie are really close and so is mg and i we have small talk about a party mg is having tonight before the bell rings and we all walk to class together

Lizzie and hope sit next to eachother and I sit next to Jessica one of the cheerleaders mg just walk to sit at the back of our class with a chair open our teacher mr williams comes in and introduce a girl alright class this is Penelope park one of our new senior students we make instant eye contact ugh she has the most beautiful green eyes take a seat anywhere you want she walks to the back and takes a seat next to mg

(Lizzie pov)  
We are sitting in class i see this really cute girl walk in she makes eye contact with Jo i can tell my sister already has a thing for her

I am so excited for tonight it is our first party of the year what am i gonna where tonight i take a peak to the back and see mg and penelope talking wonder what that is about

(Mg pov)  
The new girl takes a seat next to me hi I'm mg penelope she says yea I heard so what is this class like she asked well we are in history kinda boring your always in your own thoughts

Did you just move here I asked yes my family moved to mystic falls because my mother got a job here she is a doctor oh that must have been hard just leaving everything and everyone behind yea it was but I'm hoping to meet new people and make new friends well you can start tonight my parents are out of town for a month and I'm having a welcome back to school party you should come throu

(Penelope pov)  
I walk into class with mr williams i see the most beautiful girl i have ever seen we make eye contact for a few seconds I look into her brown eyes and it is like the people around me just disappear

I take a seat at the back and sit next to a guy he seems really anxious hi I'm mg he says penelope i ask what it is like in this class and he tells me and ask questions about me for some reason i can open up to him he says something about a paty well I should go if i wanna se that girl again yea can I get your number text me the details alright he says while smiling

(Hope pov)  
It is our senior year and I am excited I see lizzie looking at the back of the class so i take a peak to I see mg just give his number to the new girl he probably invited her to the party tonight is going to be really fun the bell rings and we get up we have two more classes 

It is lunch and we all walk to our table with our trays and sit down I am texted everybody about the party tonight that cool we should get ready at our house says lizzie to josie okay she replied


	2. I would remember meeting someone as hot like you

Josie pov   
We arrive at mg's house the music is loud people are smoking weed and drinking alcohol my sister hope and I go into the kitchen to get some drinks mg comes up to us welcome to the party ladies tonight we are getting wasted yea we definitely are says lizzie look all three of us are gonna be drinking tonight so I think it is best if we stay over here if you don't mind mg yea that's for probably for the best you don't want to drink and drive Jo you can sleep in my room I'll take the couch and hope and lizzie can take the spare room is that cool yes i say to mg let's start drinking whoooo 

Lizzie pov  
All four of us are getting crazy tonight me hope mg and josie start doing shots we go into the living room and start dancing with the rest of our class mates mg and josie walks back into the kitchen I see josie making a drink she is a light weight already half drunk but I'm not really focus on them but on hope who is showing another side of her tonight she is also drunk and dancing really close to me I wonder if I should tell her that I've been thinking about her as more than a friend I should not there's no way she would like me like that i need to get more wasted my thoughts and feelings are still clear 

Mg pov   
There is someone I want you to meet you already know her she is in our history class her name is penelope she will be her in s few minutes we have been texting speaking of you should text your dad that you will be staying over yes thank you for reminding me mg josie says while fixing another drink she takes out her phone I see someone entering the door and it is my new friend hi peez come over here Jo this is penelope have you guys meet no says Josie I would remember meeting someone as hot as you okay I'm gonna go I'll be in the back yard smoking with the cheerleaders if you guys need me 

Penelope pov   
I go throu the door and see mg and a really hot girl we only made eye contact for a minute but god she is so hot I walk over to them mg introduce us and I think she might have just hit on me mg leaves us alone so are you always like this what do you mean no I'm really confident when I'm a little tipsy i just need to be free for now cause I am under so much pressure but I don't wanna talk about that stuff right now she says wow she just opened up and she looks so calm and happy look I'm getting real drunk tonight so if you're gonna hang with me and my friends you need to start drinking I am always looking for a reason to get drunk I say well let's party 

Hope pov   
Me and lizzie are dancing like really close and all sexy to eachother and all I can think about is taking of her clothes oh my god she is so hot all i know is that i have to tell her how i feel about her it's driving me crazy we are getting closer and closer before i can do anything our lips touch the kiss is with so much lust and desire it's like she wants me just as much as i wanted her we pull apart to get some air and can't believe what just happened can we can't do this here let's go upstairs omg i can't believe what is happening as we walked I see josie and Penelope leaving


End file.
